A la recherche du démon
by MagnErik
Summary: Quelques années après son départ du foyer, Erik est déterminé à retrouver l'homme qui a ruiné son enfance par n'importe quels moyens. Mais c'est sans savoir les rencontres qu'il pourrait faire. Entre les retrouvailles avec son ancien ami et le rencontre avec une jeune fille, Erik doit faire des choix : mener une vie tranquille ou continuer à traquer son tortionnaire sans relâche ?
1. Chapter 1

Janvier 1949 :

3 ans ont passés depuis le départ de Erik du foyer. Il passe ses journées à traquer sans relâche la moindre trace, le moindre indice lui permettant de retrouver Klaus Schmidt.  
Ses soirées il les passent pour la plupart du temps dans des bars à ingérer une quantité d'alcool et de drogue mélangé autant que lui permet son organisme.  
Ce soir-là encore, Erik est accoudé au bar, buvant bière sur bière malgré le fait que le barman le pousse à la modération.  
« Vous avez un moyen au moins de rentrer ? »  
« Occupez de votre vie et je m'occupe de la mienne ! Une autre. »  
Le barman soupire et lui sert une énième bière. Erik la boit lentement, commençant à ressentir doucement les effets de l'alcool ingéré sur son organisme : légère nausée et vertiges.  
« Rentrer seul en étant complètement ivre est tout sauf une bonne idée, jeune homme .. »  
« Mais foutez moi la paix non ! »  
Erik commence à en avoir assez de ce barman : il s'est cru pour son père ?  
« Vous savez je suis un peu responsable des clients sortant de ce bar … »  
« C'est bien mais je m'en fous en fait. Une autre. » dit Erik en posant son verre vide sèchement sur le comptoir.  
« C'est quoi votre problème ? Une déception amoureuse ? »  
Erik ricane.  
« Le jour que moi je tomberais amoureux vous serez devenu moins con. »  
« Vous voulez que j'appelle la police peut-être ? Je suis dans l'obligation de vous demander de rentrer accompagné … »  
« Il le sera … » dit une voix derrière Erik.  
Erik se retourne. L'alcool ne lui permet pas de reconnaître la personne.  
« Hum on se connaît ? »  
« On s'est connu Erik. Nous étions amis avant les camps. »  
« Désolé mais je ne vous reconnais pas. »  
« En même temps avec la quantité d'alcool dans ton organisme … Franz ça te dit quelque chose ? »  
« Franz … Franz … »  
Erik réfléchit comme il peut puis il se rappelle.  
« Franz. » dit-il en souriant.  
« Ravi de te revoir en vie, Erik. »  
Ils se font une légère accolade amicale.  
« Bon, pour ne pas te mentir, je ne pensais pas te retrouver dans un bar en train de bourrer la gueule … »  
« L'effet post-camps … »  
« Tu as des souvenirs de là-bas ? »  
« On ne peut pas oublier, Franz. C'est trop … impactant sur ta vie … »  
« Hum. Mais au moins toi, tu es en vie. Tu es la preuve vivante de ce qui s'est passé là-bas .. »  
« Je ne compte pas raconter mon supplice … Ces choses-là sont … indescriptibles … Il faut l'avoir vécu pour comprendre … »  
« Je vois … »  
« Non tu ne peux pas Franz. »  
Erik se lève et le prend par les épaules. Franz le regarde.  
« Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre ce que j'ai vécu. »  
« Si tu le dis .. »  
« C'est incompréhensible pour les personnes qui ne l'ont pas vécu … »  
« Tu en es sûr .. ? »  
« Tout à fait … »  
Franz sourit faiblement.  
« Je peux te rejoindre dans ta déprime ? »  
Erik sourit.  
« Si tu veux avoir une sale mine demain matin … Ouais tu peux … »  
Franz rit légèrement et commande une bière à son tour. La soirée passe et les deux amis quittent le bar bien amochés sous le mauvais regard du barman.  
« Punaise … C'est bien la première fois que je suis aussi claqué … »  
Erik rit, une bouteille de bière à la main.  
« C'est ça la vraie vie tu vois … »  
« Ouais … »  
Erik sort deux petits sachets.  
« Et ça … C'est la base pour oublier tes malheurs. »  
Franz sourit et emmène son ancien ami chez lui.  
« Cela se dissout dans de l'eau ? »  
« De l'eau ? C'est quoi ça ? » dit Erik en pouffant.  
Franz rit et sert deux verres de scotch et dissous le contenu d'un sachet dans chaque verre.  
« C'est quoi en fait ? »  
« Je sais pas trop … C'est un type qui m'a conseillé ça en fait .. »  
« Oh d'accord … »  
« Cul sec ? »  
« Allez. »  
Erik et Franz se regardent en souriant et boivent chacun leur verre d'une seule traite. Erik cligne plusieurs fois pour retrouver une vision nette. Franz titube légèrement n'ayant pas l'habitude.  
« Wow … La vache … »  
Erik rit stupidement.  
« Trop fort pour toi .. ? »  
« Un peu trop ouais … »  
Franz va s'allonger sur son lit. Erik s'allonge à côté.  
« On est défoncés tous les deux… Dormir dans le même lit est tout sauf une bonne idée … »  
« Hum … »  
Franz hésite : profiter de son ami défoncé ne serait pas une bonne idée … Mais la tentation l'emporte sur la raison. Il lui ouvre ses bras.  
« De toute façon, au point où on en est … »  
Erik vient se blottir dans ses bras, n'ayant pas eu de contact physique avec la moindre personne ces dernières années. Franz le serre doucement contre lui, son désir pour cet homme revenant. Il le regarde alors que ce dernier s'endort doucement.  
« Erik … »  
« Hum ? »  
« Tu sais que je … »  
« Oui je n'ai pas oublié … »  
Erik tourne sa tête vers son ami, se rapproche de lui et l'embrasse. Franz est alors surpris puis répond tendrement au baiser. Erik finit par stopper le baiser.  
« Je suis défoncé Franz … »  
« Je sais … »  
Franz l'embrasse de nouveau passant ses mains sous son haut. Erik frissonne au contact et supplie Franz de stopper.  
« Franz … Arrête … »  
« Erik détend toi … »  
Erik se détend et commence peu à peu à apprécier les caresses de son ami. Franz l'embrasse dans le cou et Erik trouve ça agréable. Il entremêle ses mains dans ses cheveux l'incitant à le marquer dans le cou.  
« Franz … » gémit-il.  
Les heures passent et la nuit file. Erik et Frans sont collés l'un contre l'autre, accomplissant un acte seulement voulu par Franz.  
« Erik … »  
« Franz .. Je … Bordel … »  
Franz regarde Erik se cambrer sous l'effet du plaisir et sourit. Il le mord profondément dans l'épaule et Erik crie.  
« Chut … »  
Il l'embrasse pour couvrir ses cris. Ils continuent ainsi toute la nuit, s'aimant profondément juste pour cette fois-ci.  
Une fois la tornade de plaisir passée, Franz roule sur le côté et fixe le plafond : il a honte d'avoir abusé de son ami alors que celui-ci était défoncé. Il se tourne et le regarde : Erik est allongé sur le dos son avant-bras gauche devant ses yeux. Son immatriculation est visible au clair de lune et Franz comprend : son ami d'enfance n'a plus été considéré comme un être humain.  
« Je suis désolé Erik pour ce qui s'est passé là-bas … Tu ne le méritais pas … »  
« Hum-hum … »  
« Tu … Tu méritais d'être heureux … Comme n'importe quel enfant … »  
Erik soupire puis tourne le dos à Franz. Ce dernier se colle à lui le prenant dans ses bras. Erik se laisse faire et se blottit contre lui.  
« J'ai abusé de toi Erik … Je suis tout sauf un ami honnête … »  
« Pas grave … J'y suis habitué … »  
Franz pleure : il s'en veut. Alors il attend que Erik s'endorme d'un sommeil profond pour le lâcher et s'en aller.


	2. Chapter 2

Janvier 1949 :  
Le lendemain, Erik se réveille avec une migraine impossible et le sentiment d'avoir passé une bonne nuit. Il se retourne et voit qu'il est seul.  
La journée passe et Erik a tué trois hommes aujourd'hui. Ces trois hommes connaissaient Schmidt mais ont refusé de lui répondre.  
« Tu sais ? C'est pas en tuant tout le monde que tu le retrouveras … »  
Erik se retourne : Franz.  
« Bonjour Franz. »  
« Salut. Je peux t'aider s'il faut. »  
« Je veux le traquer seul. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. »  
« Okay comme tu veux. »  
« Dis-moi. Hier soir … »  
« J'ai … Hum. Abusé de toi … »  
Erik regarde Franz abasourdi.  
« Tu étais complètement défoncé … »  
« On a … Enfin.. »  
« Oui-oui … »  
Erik se passe les mains sur le visage.  
« Quoi ? Me dis pas que je t'ai volé ta première fois ? »  
« Un peu … Parce que ce n'était pas un viol … »  
« Tu … »  
« Aux camps. Bref passons. Ce soir ? Chez moi ? »  
Franz sourit : Erik a l'air d'avoir apprécié.  
« Tu as aimé ? »  
« Disons que cela ne m'a déplu … »  
« Dans ce cas très bien ! »  
Franz repart. Erik sourit : il a peut-être enfin trouvé un moyen d'avoir un part de bonheur dans sa vie plus que pourrie.

Avril 1949 :  
Franz est allé trop loin avec Erik. Il lui a proposé d'être son petit ami. Sauf que Erik ne l'aime pas !  
« Donc nos nuits d'amour tu en fais quoi ? »  
« C'est juste physique pour moi Franz ! Pas de sentiments. Je n'en suis plus capable désolé … »  
« Bordel. Et moi qui ai cru qu'on allait finir en couple ! »  
Erik regarde Franz d'un air froid.  
« Franz. Je ne veux personne dans ma vie. Pas maintenant du moins. »  
« Cette chasse à l'homme t'empêche d'avoir une vie sentimentale. C'est devenu une sorte d'obsession. Tu t'en rends compte ? »  
« Franz. Je sais ce que je dois faire. »  
Franz soupire, essaie de convaincre Erik de se consacrer plus à sa vie amoureuse qu'à un traque infinie.  
« Si cela se trouve Erik, tu ne le trouveras jamais. Et tu mourras célibataire. »  
« Eh bien soit ! »  
« La vie est faite pour être vécue bordel ! »  
« La vie ? Elle ne m'a apportée que de la souffrance depuis mes 14 ans … »  
« Mais je suis là moi ! Je peux te la rendre plus lumineuse ! »  
« Je regrettes Franz. Toi et moi c'est non. »  
« Soit. Mais promets-moi qu'on reste en contact … »  
« Je ne sais pas … »  
« Erik … On se connaît depuis qu'on a 3 ans .. »  
« Ne le rappelle pas le passé … Ce passé a été effacé par les nazis … »  
« Erik … »  
« Adieu Franz. »  
Ce fût le dernier jour que Franz vit Erik …

Décembre 1949 :  
Erik traque toujours Schmidt sans relâche. Il tue encore de nombreux nazis et les différents services de police à travers le monde commencent à le rechercher.  
Mais Erik est malin : il sait commettre un meurtre sans laisser de traces derrière lui.  
Aujourd'hui, c'est Noël. Mais Erik s'en fiche. Il va interroger un homme habitant près de Springfield.  
« Bonjour monsieur. Que voulez-vous ? »  
« Je sais que vous connaissez Klaus Schmidt. »  
« Qui êtes-vous ? »  
Erik lui montre son immatriculation et l'homme le laisse entrer.  
« Je suis étonné de te voir en vie toi … »  
« Disons que votre cher collaborateur a voulu me garder en vie. Moi et pas les autres … »  
L'homme s'appelle Albert Stein. C'est lui qui a abusé de Erik aux camps.  
« Que veux-tu savoir sur Schmidt ? »  
« Où est-il ? »  
« Je l'ignore vois-tu … Il a quitté l'Europe sans laisser d'adresse après le démantèlement du camp d'Auschwitz … »  
« Vous n'avez aucune trace de lui ? »  
« Erik, écoute-moi très bien. Si j'avais des traces, je te les dirais … »  
« Vous mentez. Je sens maintenant quand les gens me mentent. Que savez-vous sur lui ? »  
Stein soupire et se sert un verre de scotch.  
« La seule information que je peux te donner c'est qu'il a un compte bancaire à la Banque suisse. A Genève … »  
« Vous pensez que je trouverais son adresse là-bas ? »  
« Pas sûr qu'il te la donne … »  
« Je l'aurais. J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. »  
Stein regarde Erik.  
« Tu as changé. Je me demande où est passé le petit garçon craintif .. »  
« Envolé. Disparu. Par ce que vous m'avez fait subir … »  
« Je vois … »  
Erik regarde Stein. Il s'approche de lui.  
« Je n'oublierais jamais ce que vous m'avez fait. Jamais. »  
Stein lui caresse la joue et Erik le laisse faire.  
« Je sais. Mais vois-tu, volontaire ou pas, cela laisse des traces. »  
Erik recule.  
« Vous ne m'aurez plus jamais. »  
Erik s'en va, se sentant stupide d'avoir laissé cet homme en vie.

Février 1953 :  
Erik continue de récolter des informations par rapport à Schmidt. Il a déjà le nom de sa banque, le nom des ses enfants. Mais ce n'est pas assez pour le retrouver. Franz a tenté de le recontacter en vain.  
« Erik … »  
« Désolé Franz. Je travaille seul. »  
« T'appelles ça un travail ? Chercher celui qui t'a fait souffrir aux camps ? »  
« Tu ne peux pas comprendre Franz … »  
« Allez. Juste une nuit. »  
« Non. »  
Franz soupire.  
« Sérieusement Erik, tu as 23 ans et tu n'as personne dans ta vie … »  
« Et alors ? Je vis très bien comme ça. »  
« T'appelles vivre ça ? Tu cours à droite à gauche d'un pays à un autre … »  
« Franz, je mène ma vie comme je l'entends okay ? »  
« Une nuit … »  
Erik le regarde en soupirant.  
« Chez moi. Ce soir. Une nuit pas plus … »  
« Compris. »  
La journée se passe et Franz rejoint Erik chez lui.  
« Sinon ton enquête ça avance ? »  
« Ouais … J'ai le nom de sa banque … A Genève .. »  
« Tu vas retourner en Europe du coup ? »  
« Ouais. »  
« Je peux venir ? »  
« Non. Je voyage seul … »  
« Dommage. Je connais Genève comme ma poche ! »  
« Okay tu pourras … »  
« Cool ! »  
Erik soupire et s'affale sur son lit. Franz s'allonge à côté de lui.  
« Du coup … »  
Erik se met sur lui et l'embrasse. Franz gémit et entremêle ses mains dans les cheveux de Erik. Les deux « amis » passent la nuit à s'embrasser et à se caresser.  
« Toujours pas intéressé ? »  
« Non. C'est toujours que physique .. »  
Erik ne ment pas. Il se connait : il est désormais incapable d'aimer sentimentalement une personne.  
« Pas grave .. Je serais là juste pour satisfaire tes désirs … »  
« Mm .. Jusqu'au temps où je me trouverais quelqu'un … »  
Franz rit.  
« Si cela arrive un jour … »  
Erik sourit et embrasse de nouveau Franz tendrement. Franz y répond. Puis ils s'endorment chacun de leur côté sachant que demain ils seront de nouveau séparés.


	3. Chapter 3

Janvier 1954 :  
Erik hésite à se rendre directement en Europe. Il sent qu'il est proche du but mais ne veut pas faire de conclusions trop hâtives.  
« Tu n'as rien à y perdre tu sais ? »  
Erik regarde Franz : il est allongé torse-nu dans son lit.  
« Je sais … Mais j'ai peur en vérité … »  
Franz se tourne et prend Erik contre lui.  
« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Tu ne seras pas seul. »  
Franz l'embrasse dans le cou. Erik frissonne.  
« Oui. Merci Franz. »  
« Je t'en prie. »  
Franz attire Erik sous lui et l'embrasse.  
« Franz … J'ai réfléchi … »  
« Hum ? »  
« Je veux bien qu'on soit ensemble finalement … »  
Franz regarde Erik.  
« Sérieux ? »  
« Oui. » dit Erik en souriant.  
Franz sourit et se serre contre Erik. Ce dernier caresse son dos.  
« Je t'aime depuis si longtemps Erik … »  
« Moi seulement depuis quelques temps … »  
« Mais c'est bien suffisant. » dit Franz en riant.  
Erik sourit et l'embrasse. Franz y répond. Ils passent encore une nuit sous les draps à s'embrasser et à se caresser.

Avril 1954 :  
Erik et Franz sont dans l'état de Washington.  
« Tu es sûr que récupérer les dossiers confidentiels sur Schmidt est une bonne idée ? »  
« Tu as une autre solution ? »  
« Genève ? »  
« Franz, on en a déjà parlé … Je ne me sens pas prêt .. »  
Franz soupire et caresse tendrement la joue de Erik.  
« Ecoute, je t'ai aussi dit que tu ne serais pas seul .. »  
Erik soupire puis embrasse Franz. Franz y répond.  
« Hé vous ! »  
Franz se recule et Erik tourne son regarde vers la patrouille de police se dirigeant vers eux.  
« C'est interdit. Délit sur la voie publique. Vous allez devoir nous suivre messieurs. »  
« Je ne crois pas non. » dit Erik.  
« Erik, s'il te plaît … »  
« Non. Je ne me laisserais pas me faire enfermer encore une fois … »  
« Suivez nous sans faire d'histoires ou nous ferons usage de nos armes … »  
« Allez-y faites-le. Nous ne vous suivrons pas … »  
Un affrontement s'engage entre les policiers, Franz et Erik.  
Une balle … Une unique balle touche Franz dans le bras. Erik hurle de rage et tue toute la patouille de police.  
« Erik … »  
« Viens. Je te ramène chez moi … »  
Erik conduit Franz chez lui.  
« Erik, attends … »  
« Quoi ? »  
« On ne peut plus … Tu te rappelles ? Mon père est flic désormais … T'imagines si … »  
« Non. On fera plus attention Franz … »  
« Il va l'apprendre… »  
Erik soigne Franz et prend sa tête entre ses mains.  
« Ecoute-moi bien, on reste ensemble quoiqu'il arrive … »  
« Je regrettes Erik. J'ai bien eu trop peur … »  
Erik le lâche.  
« Dans ce cas, va-t'en ! Et ne me recontacte plus jamais ! »  
« Erik … »  
« Dégage ! »  
Erik le repousse violemment dans le couloir et claque la porte. Franz se relève, sachant que Erik mérite mieux que lui.

Février 1955 :  
Erik a enfin une piste : il ne s'agit pas de Genève mais de l'Allemagne. Il s'y rend à l'adresse indiquée. Une jeune fille lui ouvre.  
« Oui ? »  
« Je souhaiterais voir Klaus Schmidt … »  
« Oh je suis désolé. Mais il a changé d'adresse, jeune homme. Il y a plusieurs années maintenant. »  
Erik serre les poings, rage intérieurement avant d'afficher un léger sourire.  
« Ce n'est pas grave. »  
« Que lui vouliez-vous ? »  
« C'est .. une ancienne connaissance … »  
Erik abat sa carte : il montre son tatouage.  
« Oh … Je vois. »  
« Quelle est sa nouvelle adresse ? »  
La jeune fille le laisse entrer.  
« Vous avez, je ne faisais que l'héberger. Mais il est parti. Et j'ignore où. Je suis désolée … »  
« Vous saviez de quoi il était l'auteur ? »  
« Oui. »  
« Et vous l'avez quand même hébergé ? »  
« Ecoutez, j'héberge de nombreuses personnes ici. Peu importe leur passé. »  
« Et si je vous disais qu'à cause de lui je suis devenu un monstre ? Un être dénué de sentiments incapable de mener une vie tranquille ? »  
« Très bien. Je sais qu'il a un compte en Suisse. Et qu'il possède un bateau. Mais j'ignore le nom de ce bateau. »  
Erik soupire.  
« Autre chose ? »  
« Oui. Je sais aussi qu'il a changé d'identité mais j'ignore son nouveau nom. Vous devriez peut-être chercher au Pentagone ou à la CIA. »  
« Il est recherché ? »  
« Oui. Pour de nombreux méfaits. Mais d'après de ce que je sais .. Il serait en étroite collaboration avec les Russes … »  
« Intéressant … »  
« C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire … »  
« C'est déjà amplement suffisant … »  
« Je suis ravie d'avoir pu vous renseigner, monsieur .. »  
« Erik. Appelez-moi Erik. »  
« Oh je vous connais. Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous voulez le retrouver. Il parlait beaucoup de vous. »  
« Hum. »  
« J'espère fortement que vous le retrouverez .. »  
« Merci. »  
« Je vous en prie. Vous devriez rester ici ce soir. »  
« Si vous m'y autorisez … »  
« C'est ce que je fais, Erik … »  
Erik regarde la jeune fille un instant.  
« Merci bien. »  
Elle lui indique sa chambre ainsi que la salle de bain.  
« Je prépare généralement le petit déjeuner vers 7h. »  
« Très bien. »  
« Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas. »  
« Merci. »  
Erik va dans sa chambre et s'installe. Il compte rester ici un moment le temps de résumer toutes les infos. Il affiche sa carte avec les différents portraits avec celui de Schmidt au centre. Erik soupire et s'allonge sur son lit fixant la carte. La jeune fille entre.  
« Excusez-moi, mais j'ai oublié de vous dire. Le soir en général je mange à l'extérieur avec des amies. Donc, soit vous vous faites à manger ici soit vous pouvez m'accompagner soit .. »  
« Je vous accompagnerais. Si cela ne vous dérange pas ? »  
« Oh non pas du tout. Et puis cela vous changera les idées … »  
« Oui. »  
Le soir venu, Erik sort en ville avec son hôte.  
« Je ne vous ai pas demandé mais quel est votre prénom ? »  
« Oh je m'appelle Amelia. »  
« Très bien. »  
Ils entrent dans un restaurant. Erik prend une table pour lui tout seul ne voulant pas gâcher la soirée d'Amélia. Il la regarde et la voit sourire et rire avec ses amies. Il termine son repas et va dans un bar se laissant entraîner par ses penchants obscurs. Il ressort du bar, complètement ivre, à une heure tardive. Il entend au loin le rire d'Amelia. Il s'approche titubant puis se stoppe se tenant à un mur trop sonné pour avancer.  
« Amelia ? Tu le connais ? »  
Amelia se tourne et voit Erik en mauvais état.  
« Oh … Oui. C'est celui que j'héberge. Je vais vous laisser les filles. »  
« Okay à demain ! »  
« Erik ? Vous m'entendez ? »  
« Vomir … pas bien … »  
« Accrochez-vous à moi je vais vous ramener à l'appartement. »  
Erik laisse Amelia le traîner jusqu'à l'appartement. Ce dernier finit par vomir dans l'évier de la cuisine. Amelia frotte son dos.  
« Tout va bien Erik … Ca va passer… »  
Elle conduit Erik à sa chambre et l'aide à s'allonger.  
« Pas envie de dormir … »  
« Si Erik. Vous devez. Vous n'êtes pas en état. »  
Erik grogne puis s'endort. Amelia le regarde tendrement un moment puis s'en rend compte. Elle rougit puis sort de la chambre allant se coucher à son tour.


	4. Chapter 4

Février 1955 :  
Erik se réveille, un gant de toilette d'eau froide sur le front. Amelia est assise au bord de son lit lisant un journal.  
« Amelia .. ? »  
Elle sursaute.  
« Oh bonjour Erik… Comment vous sentez vous ? »  
« Pas très bien .. »  
« Je pense que vous avez un peu abusé sur l'alcool … »  
« Oui. »  
Amelia lui sourit.  
« Heureusement que je vous ai retrouvé. »  
« Je vous ai entendu en fait … »  
Amelia hausse les sourcils.  
« Vous … »  
« Je savais que vous ne me laisseriez pas seul dehors … »  
« Oui en effet … »  
« Merci … »  
« Je vous en prie … »  
Amelia lui sourit et Erik lui rend son sourire.  
« Vous avez faim ? »  
« Je mange très peu le matin … Un café noir sera suffisant … »  
« Très bien. Ne bougez pas. Je vous l'apporte. »  
Erik sourit simplement et laisse Amelia sortir de sa chambre.  
« _Je suis plutôt bien tombé pour une fois …_ » se dit-il.  
Il se redresse dans son lit mais abandonne ayant un vertige. Amelia revient avec un plateau composé d'une tasse de café et d'un verre d'eau avec un comprimé blanc.  
« Vous feriez mieux de prendre un paracétamol pour la migraine. »  
« Merci Amelia. »  
Amelia lui sourit et pose la plateau sur sa table de chevet. Elle observe avec admiration le résultat des recherches de Erik.  
« Cela fait donc longtemps que vous le cherchez ? »  
« Assez oui. Depuis que j'ai quitté le foyer pour jeunes à l'âge de 16 ans, je le recherche sans relâche … »  
« Oh je vois … »  
Erik boit son café et prend le paracétamol. Il déglutit n'aimant pas trop boire un verre d'eau le matin.  
« Reposez vous ce matin. Vous vous sentirez mieux dans l'après-midi. »  
« Non je dois … »  
« Erik, croyez-moi, vu votre état, vous serez incapable de faire au moins deux mètres … »  
« Je vais bien … »  
Erik grogne et se lève. Il manque de tomber mais Amelia le retient par le bras. Il s'assoit sur le lit.  
« Vous voyez ? Vous tenez à peine debout … »  
« Je partirais dans la matinée … »  
Amelia soupire.  
« Très bien. Comme vous voulez. »  
Amelia quitte la pièce d'un pas précipité, énervée. Erik soupire. Il tente de se lever et y arrive au bout de 3 essais. Il rejoint Amelia dans le salon : elle est en larmes. Il s'assoit à côté d'elle.  
« Amelia, je suis désolé mais vous avez déjà fait beaucoup pour moi … »  
« … Vous ne pouvez pas partir dans cet état … »  
« Amelia, je me connais. Je sais que je peux. »  
« Aucun homme censé partirais avec une gueule de bois comme la vôtre … »  
« Je ne suis pas un homme comme les autres. »  
« Je l'avais remarqué ça … »  
« Amelia, je suis dangereux. »  
« J'en ai hébergé des gens dangereux ! J'ai hébergé un ancien nazi ! »  
« Je suis pire que lui … »  
« Personne ne peut être pire que lui … »  
« Amelia, je vous en conjure, comprenez-moi … Je ne peux pas rester bien tranquille tant que cet homme est en vie dans la nature … »  
« Juste une matinée ? Le temps que votre corps se remette … »  
Erik soupir et finit par capituler.  
« Pourquoi vous insistez ? »  
« Parce que … »  
Toc ! Toc !  
Amelia sursaute et va ouvrir. Erik se lève les mains dans les poches. Un homme se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
« Alors ? T'en as encore un chez toi ? »  
« Greg … Ecoute. Cela fait maintenant presque 2 ans qu'on n'est plus ensemble … »  
« Et alors ? Tu crois que j'ai envie qu'un de ces mecs profite de ta beauté ? »  
Erik voit l'homme entrer. Ce dernier le toise du regard.  
« Il sort d'où lui cette fois-ci ? »  
« Il est … allemand. Il cherche juste un endroit où rester juste pour ce matin … »  
« Hum … Juste pour ce matin … Ta pote m'a dit qu'elle t'a vue avec un gars, hier soir. »  
« Greg … Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie okay ? »  
Le dénommé Greg prend Amelia violemment par le bras.  
« Ecoute-moi bien ma jolie, ce ne sera jamais le cas tant que tu es sous mon contrat … Qui finit d'ailleurs jamais. »  
« Lâchez-la ! »  
Erik s'approche menaçant, soulevant les couteaux de la cuisine.  
« Bordel, t'as problème mec ? »  
« Ouais j'en ai un. Toi. »  
Greg lâche Amelia et s'avance vers Erik.  
« Tu veux quoi, connard ? »  
« Que tu te casses d'ici. »  
« Bah non. Okay ? »  
Erik taillade l'homme dans le bras.  
« Bordel, t'es malade ou quoi ? »  
« Dégage. »  
Greg prend vraiment peur sentant la puissance émanant de Erik. Il s'en va en grognant.  
« Merci … »  
« C'est qui ? »  
« Mon ex … »  
« C'est quoi cette histoire de contrat ? »  
« C'est long à expliquer … Je suis lié en fait à lui jusqu'à sa mort … »  
« Hum … »  
« Je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait … »  
« Ne vous excusez pas … »  
« Vous comprenez pourquoi je ne voulais pas vous voir partir de suite … »  
Erik s'approche d'elle et caresse sa joue.  
« Oui je le comprends. »  
Amelia croise le regard acier de Erik.  
« Je comprends en quoi vous êtes différent … »  
« Je suis un mutant si vous préférez … »  
« Mutant ? »  
« Je possède des capacités exceptionnelles. C'est pour ça que je suis dangereux … »  
« Vous me feriez du mal ? »  
« A vous ? Jamais .. »  
Erik penche sa tête vers elle et l'embrasse doucement. Amelia y répond en l'enlaçant par la nuque. Erik relève la tête et lui sourit.  
« Soyez plus discrète quand vous m'observez dormir au passage … »  
« Oh je … »  
Erik rit et l'embrasse de nouveau tendrement. Puis Amelia se recule.  
« Vous allez partir … Et ne jamais revenir … »  
« J'ai votre adresse … »  
« Non mais je connais les hommes … Ils sont tous pareil … »  
« Pas moi … »  
Erik s'approche d'elle et l'embrasse de nouveau pour finalement l'entraîner sur le canapé.  
« Erik … Je … Enfin … Vous n'êtes pas obligé de … »  
« Chut … »  
Erik l'embrasse encore pour la faire taire et passe doucement ses mains sous son haut. Amelia stoppe le baiser et plonge son regard dans le regard acier de Erik.  
« Vous êtes unique je crois … »  
« Je le sais … »  
Amelia réclame un nouveau baiser et Erik lui accorde. Elle caresse les cheveux de Erik, gémissant un peu.  
« Je dois sûrement perdre la tête … » dit Erik entre deux baisers.  
« Peut-être … »  
Erik lui enlève son haut ainsi que celui de Amelia. Cette dernière commence lentement à caresser ses hanches.  
« Erik … »  
« Je sais … »  
Les minutes passent. Erik et Amelia se retrouvent finalement nus l'un contre l'autre sous la couverture.  
« Erik … »  
« Chut … »  
Erik l'embrasse dans le cou la caressant lentement et tendrement. Amelia gémit.  
« Jamais … personne m'a touché comme ça … »  
Erik sourit.  
« Même le fameux Greg ? »  
« Non. » dit-elle en souriant.  
Erik rit et continue ses baisers et caresses. Amelia en profite soupirant de plaisir entremêlant ses mains dans les cheveux de Erik.  
« Et vous vouliez partir .. ? »  
« J'ai changé d'avis … »  
Amelia rit. Erik la marque légèrement dans le cou.  
« Oh Erik … »  
Erik sourit simplement. Puis il passe à l'acte à proprement dit couvrant les gémissements d'Amelia et les siens par des baisers de plus en plus fougueux et passionnés. Ils s'endorment dans les bras de l'un de l'autre.


	5. Chapter 5

Février 1956 :  
Erik ouvre les yeux et observe Amelia endormie dans ses bras. Il caresse tendrement ses cheveux et l'embrasse de temps à autre. Cette dernière se réveille avec un léger sourire.  
« Coucou … »  
« Coucou. » dit-il en souriant.  
Amelia sourit et l'enlace par la nuque l'attirant à elle pour l'embrasser. Erik y répond.  
Toc ! Toc !  
Erik soupire puis se lève.  
« Tu veux que j'aille voir … ? »  
« Non j'y vais … »  
Amelia se lève également et s'habille rapidement. Erik fait de même. Elle va ouvrir.  
« Oh Judy. J'avais oublié que tu passais … »  
« Ah bah sympa la petite sœur … »  
« Désolée… » dit-elle en riant.  
Judy entre et hausse les sourcils en voyant Erik.  
« Tu me présentes .. ? »  
Amelia se rapproche de Erik. Ce dernier ne peut s'empêcher de la prendre par la taille.  
« C'est Erik. Je l'héberge … Mais … On est devenus proches … »  
Erik embrasse Amelia sur la joue et elle sourit.  
« Punaise Amelia ! Tu as pioché le gros lot ! »  
« Judy ! »  
« Non mais regarde-le ! »  
Erik rit et s'eloigne laissant les sœurs discuter entre elles.  
« Judy, tu abuses … »  
« Quoi ? Et il en penses quoi Greg ? »  
« Tu sais très bien … Mais Erik s'en est occupé ce matin … »  
« Tu as les joues rouges … »

« Oh .. Vous avez … »  
« Oui. » coupe Amelia.  
Judy tape dans ses mains.  
« Il est comment ? »  
« Cela ne te regarde pas. »  
Amelia rejoint Erik dans la cuisine.  
« Excuse-la … Elle est un peu .. intrusive … »  
« Pas de soucis. » dit Erik en riant.  
Amelia plaque ses mains devant sa bouche.  
« Quoi ? » demande Erik amusé.  
« Je vous ai tutoyé … »  
« Oh il n'y a pas de mal. On se connaît assez pour se tutoyer … »  
Amelia sourit. Erik la prend dans ses bras : elle se blottit contre lui, se jugeant chanceuse de l'avoir.  
« Tu comptes repartir bientôt … ? »  
« Je ne sais pas. Tu me mets dehors maintenant ? » demande Erik en souriant.  
« Non pas du tout ! » s'exclame la jeune fille confuse.  
Erik rit, amusé par l'air de sa nouvelle compagne.  
« C'est juste que je pense que Judy va rester un bout de temps ici … »  
« Cela ne me dérange pas. Je serais dans ma chambre. »  
Amelia sourit.  
« D'accord. Dans ce cas, reste-ici autant que tu le souhaites .. »  
« Pour toujours cela te convient ? »  
« Et Shaw dans tout ça … ? »  
Erik soupire.  
« Alors disons plutôt jusqu'au temps que j'ai une piste sérieuse à exploiter .. »  
« Tu en as une je crois … »  
« La banque à Genève je sais … Mais j'hésite à y aller … »  
Erik baisse la tête. Amelia le force à la relever.  
« Tu as l'impression que cette piste va te mener directement à lui .. ? »  
« Oui … Ou vers certains de ses hommes les plus fidèles … »  
Amelia soupire.  
« J'aimerais t'accompagner mais le contrat … »  
« Je sais. Et je ne te demande rien en plus que ton hospitalité et ta confiance … »  
« Tu les as … »  
« Merci Amelia. » dit Erik en souriant.  
Judy les rejoint.  
« Je meurs de soif ! »  
Amelia soupire et sert un verre à sa sœur.  
« Merci soeurette ! »  
Erik pouffe de rire en silence avant de s'éclipser.  
« Il va se barrer hein ? »  
« De base, ce n'était pas prévu qu'il reste …. »  
« Il va se barrer comme tous les autres … »  
« Judy arrête … »  
« Ma pauvre sœur … Une histoire d'amour ratée ne t'a pas suffi ? »  
« Judy. Erik est un homme bien. Qui a souffert. Il est … différent. »  
« Si tu le dis ! »  
Judy finit son verre et s'en va. Amelia soupire.  
Toc ! Toc !  
Amelia sursaute et va ouvrir.  
« Police, bonjour mademoiselle. Erik Lehnsherr a été aperçu ici. Pouvons-nous rentrer ? »  
« Vous avez un mandat ? »  
Le policier lui montre un mandat d'arrêt envers Erik.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il … Non … »  
« Il a tué une bonne dizaine d'hommes les années passées. »  
Amelia est sous le choc : non …pas lui … pas l'homme qu'elle aime …  
« Entrez je vous prie … »  
Le policier la remercie et commence l'inspection de la maison. Erik, en entendant la conversation sort de la chambre.  
« Erik Lehnsherr ? Vous êtes en état d'arrestation … »  
Amelia fond en larmes. Erik la regarde, l'air désolé.  
« Je t'avais dit que je n'étais pas un homme bien … »  
« Mais je ne pensais pas que … Laisse tomber … »  
« Les mains derrière le dos. »  
Mais Erik n'obéit : il s'est fait la promesse de ne plus obéir à qui que ce soit …  
« Non. »  
Un affrontement s'engage. Amelia comprend et tente d'aider Erik, par amour.  
« Amelia, barre-toi d'ici ! » lui crie sa sœur.  
« Non ! Je ne les laisserais pas l'emmener ! »  
Erik est touché par le dévouement que lui porte Amelia. Il s'approche d'elle une fois le policier assommé au sol.  
« Amelia, je ne peux pas te permettre de risquer ta vie pour moi … »  
« Je ne te demande pas la permission … »  
« Attention ! » hurle Judy.  
Le policier se relève et tire à l'aveugle. Erik tente de dévier la balle mais trop tard … Elle atteint Amelia à quelques centimètres du cœur. Le policier retombe inconscient.  
« Non pas ma sœur ! » hurle Judy.  
« Amelia … » dit simplement Erik.  
Les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Le policier se redresse : Erik le tue en lui tirant dessus avec son propre flingue.  
« Pas elle … Non … » murmure Erik.  
« Erik, va t'en ! » dit Judy.  
Erik porte le corps d'Amelia et le dépose sur le canapé.  
« Je suis désolé Judy … »  
« Ce n'est pas grave. Elle n'est pas morte pour rien … »  
« Je retrouverais Shaw sans m'attacher à qui ce soit d'autre … »  
« Ne dis pas ça … »  
« Si. IL le faut … Les gens qui m'entourent ont des ennuis après … »  
Amelia ouvre faiblement les yeux : Erik s'approche d'elle en lui prenant la main.  
« Erik … »  
« Je m'en vais Amelia … »  
« Non … »  
« Tu es en danger avec moi … »  
« Je t'aime … »  
Erik ferme les yeux pour retenir ses larmes. Amelia caresse sa joue.  
« Reste encore un peu .. »  
Erik soupire. Judy soigne sa sœur et les laisse tout seul à deux.  
« Je reste ce soir. Demain matin, je pars. » dit Erik.  
« D'accord … »  
« Promets-moi un truc .. De refaire ta vie sérieusement … »  
« … Pas sans toi … »  
« Amelia, je suis sérieux. Je ne pense pas que je reviendrais … Ils s'attendent à ce que je revienne ici … »  
Amelia l'attire contre elle. Erik s'allonge à côté d'elle dans le canapé.  
« Il faut que je te dise un truc … »  
« Oui ? »  
« Je tiens à toi. »  
« Mais moi aussi …. »  
« Je ne veux pas apprendre ta mort … »

« Mais je veux que tu sois heureux. »  
« Pareil pour moi …. »  
Amelia sourit et se blotti dans ses bras. Judy les regarde, sachant que Erik partira demain pour ne plus jamais revenir.  
« C'est vache de faire ça, Erik … »  
« Judy s'il te plaît … »  
Judy hausse les épaules et s'en va.  
« Tu sais, elle a toujours voulu le meilleur pour moi … »  
« C'est normal … »  
Amelia sourit. La nuit arrive et Amelia la passe dans les bras de Erik, se sentant en sécurité juste pendant quelques heures.  
Le lendemain, Erik se lève et s'habille. Il embrasse Amelia sur le front puis lui murmure dans l'oreille :  
« Je t'avoue que je t'ai aimé mais tu mérites mieux que moi. Tu mérites d'être heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre. »  
Erik voit un léger sourire se former sur les lèvres de Amelia. Il sourit et l'observe une dernière fois avant de quitter la chambre.  
Il s'en va et reprend ses longues recherches.  
Sa décision est prise : il ira à Genève dès demain matin.


	6. Chapter 6

Octobre 1961 :

ERIK :  
Des années ont passés depuis le départ de Erik de l'Allemagne. Actuellement, il est installé à Genève. Il hésite toujours à aller à cette fameuse banque.  
Cette banque le nargue. Il passe souvent devant : il connait donc tous les accès, le positionnement des diverses caméras de surveillance par cœur. Il pourrait aisément y entrer et la braquer. Mais ce n'est pas son but …  
Il doit interroger un homme … Un seul … Qui lui donnera sûrement une nouvelle piste sur Shaw …  
Mais avant ça … Il préfère de profiter encore pour quelques jours … D'une vie tranquille …

Hier, Amelia l'a appelé. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Alors Erik l'a rassuré, en lui disant qu'il était Genève. Elle lui alors présenté son nouveau colocataire et lui a parlé du mariage de sa sœur.  
Erik l'a écouté avec attention tout en faisant des recherches sur les complices de Shaw : il a désormais leurs noms …  
Amelia a très bien senti qu'il l'écoutait à moitié : elle a donc raccroché la voix tremblante, sûrement en larmes …  
Mais Erik s'est juré de redevenir l'homme insensible que Shaw a fait de lui …

Le voilà donc, calme allongé sur son lit dans une chambre d'hôtel, fixant d'un regard assassin tout le fruit de ses recherches.  
Toc ! Toc !  
Erik ouvre la porte avec ses pouvoirs instinctivement. La serveuse du roomservice est surprise mais ne dit rien et lui donne un plateau avec son petit déjeuner.  
« Merci beaucoup. »  
« Je vous en prie, Mr Lehnsherr. »  
Elle repart sans rien à ajouter. Erik pose le plateau sur la table basse et se remet sur son lit.  
« _Plus j'attends … plus j'augmente le risque de le laisser filer entre mes doigts …_ »  
Erik soupire, hésitant. Il avale rapidement son petit déjeuner et décide d'aller faire un tour. Il repasse plusieurs fois devant cette banque.  
« _Il me suffirait d'entrer simplement …_ »  
« Monsieur ? Puis-je vous aider ? » l'accoste un homme.  
Erik se tourne vers l'homme.  
« Non merci … »  
« Je vous vois souvent passer devant cette banque … »  
« Je …Cela ne vous regarde pas. »  
« _Je n'ai besoin de personne …_ » pense Erik.  
« Vous savez, la police peut vous arrêter … »  
« Qu'ils essaient … »  
Erik s'éloigne, laissant l'homme à court d'arguments.  
« Ne faites pas le fier, monsieur. Nous sommes en Suisse ! »  
Erik l'ignore, poursuivant son chemin. Il passe devant un parc, rempli d'enfants jouant avec leurs parents ou leurs amis. Une balle arrive devant lui : il regarde le garçon ayant envoyé la balle.  
« S'cusez-moi m'sieur … »  
Erik sourit faiblement et lui renvoie la balle gentiment.  
« Merci m'sieur ! »  
Erik le regarde un moment jouer, nostalgique.

_Erik est dans le jardin avec son père. Il lui apprend à jouer au foot.  
« Oui c'est bien Erik. C'est mieux. Mais contrôle mieux ton ballon ! »  
« Oui papa ! »  
Ils passent des heures à jouer.  
« Les garçons ? Vous venez manger ? »  
« On arrive ! »  
Erik range son ballon. Son père le prend par l'épaule, souriant.  
« Tu es un vrai petit champion, bonhomme. »  
« C'est vrai papa ? »  
« Oui c'est vrai. »  
Erik sourit puis rentre avec son père. _

Erik sent une fine larme couler. Il l'essuie rapidement. Cela l'exaspère …  
Ses souvenirs refont surface … La journée ce sont des souvenirs heureux … La nuit … Il replonge dans l'enfer des camps …  
Il revoit Shaw … l'utiliser comme un cobaye … le torturer … le salir … le rendre inhumain ..  
_« Shaw a fait de moi … Un monstre … »  
_Erik soupire puis poursuit son chemin. Il évite les parcs, n'importe quel lieu ayant trait à son enfance. Il va dans les endroits peu fréquentés de Genève. Ses pas le conduisent à un bar, peu fréquenté.  
« B'soir m'sieur. Qu'est ce que je vous sers ? »  
« Une bière … »  
Le barman lui en sert une. Il la boit lentement, perdu et assailli par ses souvenirs, si nombreux.  
« Vous z'êtes pas du coin hein ? »  
« Non. Je suis … en visite. »  
« Touriste hein ? Vous z'avez été à la promenade de la Treille ? »  
« Non. »  
« Vous devriez. Il fait beau d'main en plus … »  
« J'ai un plan bien défini. Merci. »  
« Oh je vois. Organisé hein ? »  
« C'est ça. Vous pouvez m'en servir une deuxième ? »  
« Pas de soucis m'sieur ! »  
Le barman lui en sert une deuxième.  
La soirée passe et Erik a une dizaine de bières bues à son compte.  
« Vous devriez p'être appeler un taxi. »  
« Non … J'rentre pas … »  
« Désolé mais j'vais devoir ferme boutique ! »  
« Très bien. Fermez. J'partirais quand j'en aurais envie … »  
« Comme vous voulez… J'vous laisse les clés ? »  
« Pas besoin de clés … »  
Erik soulève une choppe en métal. Le barman regarde la choppe volante stupéfait.  
« J'pourrais sortir par mes propres moyens … »  
« Soit … Mais soyez prudent … »  
« J'fais ce que je veux okay ? »  
« D'accord … »  
Les heures passent. Le barman ferme le bar, laissant seul Erik et ses problèmes. Il fond en larmes la tête posée sur le comptoir.

_« Franchement, avoue que se bourrer la gueule avec un pote c'est mieux ? »  
« Ouais carrément Franz … »  
« Nuit agitée ce soir ? »  
Franz regarde Erik avec un air plein de sous-entendus.  
« Evidemment … Vu comment on est défoncés … »  
Franz rit et Erik également. _

Le lendemain, Erik est toujours dans le bar. Le barman arrive et le trouve endormi la tête posée sur le comptoir. Il le secoue légèrement.  
« M'sieur ? »  
Erik se réveille en grognant. Il relève la tête.  
« Il est quelle heure .. ? »  
« Presque midi … »  
« Bordel … »  
Erik se lève, titubant.  
« J'vous appelle un taxi ? »  
« … Oui … »  
Le barman appelle un taxi. Le taxi ramène Erik à son hôtel. Il va directement à sa chambre et s'affale sur son lit.  
Il se jure qu'il ira à la banque dans les prochains mois. Il ne peut plus continuer à foutre sa vie en l'air ici.  
« _Quoique ce qui m'attend là-bas … J'irais … J'ai assez attendu …_ »  
Il regarde par la fenêtre, sentant qu'il a enfin une piste sérieuse.  
Cependant, il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend, ni quelles rencontres il pourrait faire …


	7. Chapter 7

Avril 1962 :  
Erik est enfin prêt pour aller à la banque. Il vérifie ses informations une dernière fois et s'y rend.  
« Bonjour. Je souhaiterais voir le directeur. »  
La dame de l'accueil lui indique l'étage. Il y va, sentant la pression monter.  
Il entre dans la pièce et s'assoit sur la chaise.  
« Bonjour, je souhaiterais faire un dépôt dans cette banque. »  
Erik sort tout l'or des nazis qu'il a volé à chaque fois qui les a tués.  
« La détention de cet or est illégal … »  
« Je viens de la part d'un ami. Qui m'a chaudement recommandé votre banque .. »  
« Vous devez connaître nos conditions monsieur. »  
« En effet. Et vous devriez connaître les miennes. Je viens chercher les salauds qui ont fait tout cette horreur dans les années 40 … »  
« Que voulez-vous ? »  
« Ce que je veux ? Plutôt qui je veux … »

L'homme commence à appuyer sur le bouton d'alarme. Erik l'en empêche en contrôlant sa montre.  
« Non-non … Ne touchez pas à cette alarme … Vous risquez de le regretter … »  
Erik se lève, s'approchant menaçant de l'homme.  
« Je veux Schmidt ! Klaus Schmidt. Ou est-il ? »  
« Nos clients ne laissent pas d'adresse … »  
« Vous mentez … »  
Erik affiche son air le plus menaçant.  
« Nous ne sommes pas ce… »  
« Ce genre de banque ? Vous savez où il est … »  
Erik saisit l'homme par le col.  
« Je suis au regret de vous dire que je ne peux pas vous révéler cette information .. »  
Erik attire une des bagues dentaires de l'homme.  
« Des plombages en métal ordinaire pas en or ? On aurait peur qu'on vous le vole ? »  
« Klaus Schmidt … en Argentine .. Klaus Schmidt est en Argentine … Villa Gesell … S'il vous plaît …"  
Erik n'abandonne pas et enlève la bague à l'homme.  
« Merci. Cela me ferait plaisir de vous tuer mais je ne le ferais pas … »  
Erik reprend son or et se dirige vers la porte.  
« Cependant, si vous prévenez qui que ce soit de mon arrivée … Je vous retrouverai et vous tuerai .. Je peux vous l'assurer … »  
L'homme reçoit la menace d'Erik, se jugeant heureux d'avoir la vie sauve. Erik s'en va.

Il rentre à son hôtel et va à sa chambre. Il fait ses valises et réserve un vol pour l'Argentine.  
Une fois arrivé, il s'installe à un hôtel pas loin de la fameuse Villa. Il reste quelques heures pour mettre au clair son plan et s'y rend.  
Il y entre, saluant les clients présents. Il voit une affiche de Schmidt avec les deux hommes présents dans le bar.  
« _Ce sont des complices de Schmidt … Cela me suffira pour le moment …_ »  
Il note le nom de l'endroit où est probablement Schmidt avant de commander une bière. Il écoute la discussion des hommes puis se joint à eux.  
Erik apprend leurs métiers et leur fait savoir qu'à cause d'hommes comme eux, ses parents ont perdu leur identité. Les deux concernés commencent à paniquer, se demandant qui est cet homme.  
Erik boit tranquillement sa bière puis retourne son avant-bras gauche sur la table, montrant ainsi son immatriculation. Les hommes comprennent et commencent à vouloir les attaquer.  
Erik prend le couteau de l'un d'eux.  
« Sang et honneur … Lequel voulez-vous perdre en premier ? »  
« Nous avions des ordres … »  
« Dans ce cas … Ce sera le sang .. »  
Erik plante l'homme. Le barman menace Erik avec un flingue : ce dernier dévie le flingue et le fait tirer sur l'autre homme avant de tuer le barman. Il replante l'homme dans le bras et finit de boire sa bière.  
« Qui … Qu'êtes-vous ? »  
Erik finit sa bière et pose son verre sur la table.  
« Disons que je suis le monstre de Frankenstein … »  
Erik se lève et voir l'affiche de Schmidt.  
« Et que je recherche mon créateur … »  
Il se retourne et tue l'homme également. Il reprend ses affaires et va à son hôtel. Il refait ses bagages et réserve un vol pour les Etats-Unis.

Une fois arrivé, il dépose ses affaires à un hôtel. Il se munit du couteau piqué à l'homme et d'une combinaison de plongée. Il l'enfile et se rend à l'endroit où le bateau de Schmidt est. Il approche doucement et silencieusement du bateau avant de monter dessus.  
« Herr Doktor ? »  
Schmdit se tourne et voit Erik.  
« Alors … Le petit Erik Lehnsherr … »  
Son acolyte, Emma Frost, lit dans les pensées de Erik.  
« Il est là pour te tuer … »  
Emma fait remonter à la surface les mauvais souvenirs de Erik dans son esprit. Ce dernier tombe au sol, assailli et affaibli par ses souvenirs douloureux.  
« Mais qu'est-ce donc cela .. après toutes ces années … ? »  
Erik lance le couteau tentant de blesser Schmidt. Emma stoppe le couteau et pousse Erik à l'eau.

Erik remonte à la surface, voyant les bateaux de la CIA approcher.  
« _Non … Schmidt est à moi …_ »  
Il soulève l'ancre du bateau, le détruisant avec. Schmidt s'enfuit en compagnie de Emma et ses autres acolytes à bord d'un sous-marin. Il tente de les stopper en utilisant ses pouvoirs. Finalement il est obligé d'aller sous l'eau. Il tente désespérément de stopper le sous-marin. Un homme arrive et tente de le stopper. Erik se débat, ne voulant pas abandonner aussi simplement.  
« _Lâchez prise ! Je sais ce que cela représente pour vous mais laissez-le. Vous allez vous noyer …_ »  
Erik est un peu déstabilisé : comment cet homme peut parler dans son esprit ?  
Erik ne lâche pas prise tentant toujours de retenir Schmidt.  
« _Je vous en prie, Erik … Laissez-le partir …_ »  
Erik laisse l'homme finalement le remonter à la surface.  
« Lâchez-moi ! » dit-il.  
L'homme le lâche, prévenant les hommes de la CIA qui sont bien là.  
« Comment vous avez fait ? Vous étiez dans ma tête … »  
« Vous avez vos tours j'ai les miens. Je suis comme vous Erik. »  
« Je me croyais seul … »  
« Non. Non Erik vous n'êtes pas seul. »  
L'homme le ramène sur le bateau avec l'aide des hommes de la CIA.  
Erik regarde son sauveur. Celui-ci lui sourit. Il est immédiatement happé par la couleur de ses yeux qui renforce son côté mutant.  
« _Des yeux bleus comme le bleu de l'océan …_ »  
« _J'entends vos pensées Erik …_ »  
Erik sursaute et regarde l'homme : il sourit amusé.  
« Vous n'aviez aucune raison de me sauver … »  
« Je sais … Mais je ne laisse pas les gens comme moi mourir … Question de principe … »  
« Comment saviez-vous que j'étais là ? »  
« Je suis télépathe .. J'ai senti votre présence dans mon esprit … »  
« Télépathe … »  
« Je lis dans les pensées, communique via la pensée. Je peux également ressentir les émotions des autres et voir leurs souvenirs. J'ai vu toute votre existence Erik … »  
Erik le regarde, intrigué.  
« Mais qui êtes-vous ? »  
L'homme sourit.  
« Je me demandais quand est-ce que vous alliez me le demander … »  
Erik soupire en souriant. L'homme lui rend son sourire.  
« Je suis … Charles Xavier. » 


End file.
